


I Miss You

by The_Weird_Girl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Female Character, Married Characters, Nyotalia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tragic Romance, dead alfred, sad alice, tugas bahasa indonesia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weird_Girl/pseuds/The_Weird_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kehidupan mereka begitu sempurna. Mereka menikah sudah cukup lama dan memiliki 3 orang anak yang sangat mereka sayangi. Tetapi, kebahagiaan mereka harus berakhir. Dengan hujan yang akan mengantar kesedihan itu pada mereka. Fail summary ;p.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

Hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya diluar. Seorang wanita berparas cantik bernama Alice sedang dusuk dikamarnya sambil menatap hujan diluar dari jendela kamarnya. Alice sebenarnya sangat menyukai hujan, menurutnya hujan dapat membuatnya tenang, tapi tidak dengan hari ini. Karena hari ini, tanggal 10 Juli, adalah hari dimana sang suami meninggalkannya. Ironisnya pada saat itu hujan juga turun dengan derasnya. Alice terus melihat hujan diluar sambil menitihkan air mata ketika ia mengingat hari tu, hari ketika hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.  
Hari itu, tanggal 10 Juli 2012, tampak sepasang suami istri tengah berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan di taman. Mereka berjalan sambil berbicara dan tertawa bersama, mereka adalah Alfred dan Alice Jones. Mereka sudah menikah selama 20 tahun dan memiliki 3 orang anak, seorang anak laki-laki dan 2 orang anak kembar perempuan. Anak pertama mereka bernama Peter, dia berusia 15 tahun sedangkan anak kembar mereka yang berusia 10 tahun bernama Amelia dan Melinda atau sering dipanggil Linda. Keluarga mereka sungguh harmonis, nyaris tidak pernah terjadi masalah dalam keluarga mereka. Hari ini Peter, Amelia dan Melinda sedang dititipkan dirumah Madeline, adik perempuan Alfred, bersama suaminya Gilbert dan kedua anak mereka, Arthur dan Tom. Sedangkan Alfred dan Alice tengah berkencan mengingat masa remaja mereka dulu.  
Saat tengah berjalan, Alfred melihat kelangit dan melihat matahari sudah mulai merangkak turun dari langit di ufuk barat, cahaya matahari sore menyinari langit yang sebelumnya biru kini berwarna jingga dengan semburat merah muda dan ungu serta angin musim panas yang berhembus pelan, menggelitik kulit wajah Alfred dan Alice, memberikan kesan yang romantis. Namun mereka tidak bisa menikmatinya, mereka harus pulang. "Alice, ayo pulang. Hari sudah sore, kita harus menjemput anak-anak dari rumah Madie, sebelum Gilbert menelponku dan mengatakan seberapa tidak 'awesome'-nya aku membiarkannya menjadi pengurus anak." Kata Alfred.  
"Kau benar. Lagi pula kita harus bersiap-siap untuk kerumah kakakku." Jawab Alice.  
Mereka kemudian berjalan keluar dari taman dan menuju tempat parkir diseberang jalan. Namun sebelum mereka sampai diseberang, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, bergetak kearah Alice yang tidak menyadarinya. Alfred yang melihat mobil itu melaju kearah istrinya, segera berlari sambil berteriak kepada istrinya untuk menyingkir. "Alice, AWAS!!!"  
Alice yang mendengar teriakan Alfred membalikan badan dan melihat mobil tersebut melaju kearahnya, Alice yang terkejut tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya karena ketakutan. Alfred yang melihat istrinya kaku ditempat segera mendorongnya ke terotoar, namun sayang, dirinyalah yang akhirnya tertabrak mobil itu, tubuhnya terpental dan membentur tembok dengan kepala yang menghantam duluan. Tubuhnya lalu katuh ketanah dengan darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari kepalanya.  
Ketika Alfred mendorong Alice kepinggir jalan, barulah ia sadar. Alice segera membalikan badan berusaha mencari Alfred sambil berdoa dalam hati berharap agar suaminya baik-baik saja. Ketika mata hijau milik Alice menangkap tubuh Alfred, Alice merasa seperti dunianya hancur. Alfred tergeletak diatas genangan darahnya sendiri yang terus mengalir dari kepalanya, Alice berteriak dan berlari kearah Alfred dan memeluk tubuhnya sambil berusaha menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir dengan tangannya. Dia tidak memperdulikan pakaiannya yang kotor yerkena darah, yang dia pedulikan hanya Alfred. Semua orang hanya menonton, yang lain berusaha menolong dan menelpon ambulans.  
Alice terus menangis dan memeluk tubuh Alfred yang lemas, dia tidak sadar ketika sepasang tangan memeluknya lemah, Alice baru tersadar ketika ia mendengar suara bariton Alfred yang terdengat lemah, berbeda dengan biasanya, yang selaku ceria dan penuh semangat namun tetap lembut dan enak didengar. "Alice, kamu baik-baik saja kan?"  
Alice mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat mata biru Alfred menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil mehiasi wajah tampannya yang berlumuran darah. Alice bukannya menjawab, tetapi berteriak sambil memeluknya lagi. Setelah beberapa saat barulah dia berbicara, "Kau bodoh. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Kamu kan terluka, kenapa menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja? Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kekamu. Alfred bodoh." Isaknya.  
Alfred hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian dia berbicara lagi, "Alice jangan nangis dong. Mukanya kan jadi jelek kalau nangis. Senyum dong."  
"Aku nggak bisa senyum kalau meluhat kamu seperti ini. Alfred nodoh."  
"Tolong Alice, senyum dong." Ucap Alfred dengan memelas, Alice kemudian tersenyum meski masih ada rasa sedih dihati melihat Alfred terluka, 'Heh, meski kamu terluka kamu masih saja bisa memelas dan menggodaky. Alfred bodoh.' pikirnya. "Nah gitu dong, kan kamu jadi cantik lagi." Kata Alfred dengan senyuman.  
Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi serius "Alice, aku tahu kamu pasti sedih kalau aku mati, aku juga sama kalau itu terjadi padamu. Jangan bersedih, karena aku akan selalu bersamamu, begitu juga Peter, Amelia, Linda, Madie dan semuanya. Meski kalian tidak bisa meluhatku, aku akan tetap bersama kalian semua. Jika kamu bersedih, tutup matamu dan ingatlah bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Alice. Jangatlah kau tenggelam dalam kenangan masa lalu dan kesedihan, lihatlah kedepan dan pikirkan masa depan. Jangan coba-coba kamu menyuaulku, suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bersama lagi. Peter, Amelia dan Linda masih membutuhkanmu. Janji ya?" Kata Alfrd dengan penuh kelembutan, meski sesekali dia tampak susah bernafas, tetapi dia tetap berusaha melanjutkan kata-katanya. Alice hanya bisa terharu mendengarnya.  
Alice kemudian mencium Alfred dan berbisik "Aku berjanji Al. I love you. Ferever." Alfred kemudian tersenyum dan membalas:

"I Love You. Always"

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Alfred sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Alfred meninggal akibat kekurangan darah. Alice kembali menangis, dia tidak menyadari ketika mobil ambulans tiba dan membawanya serta tubuh Alfred yang tidak bernyawa kerumah sakit. Selama perjalanan kerumah sakit, hujan turun dengan deras diluar, seolah langit ikut menangis bersama Alice yang baru saja kehilangan suaminya yang tercinta, Alfred.  
Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan yang telah merenggut nyawa Alfred. Semuanya mendengar kabar kematian Alfred turut berduka cita dan bersedih atas kematiannya. Namun tidak ada yang sesedih Alice. Alfred adalah orang pertama yang menunjukannya cinta dan memberinya cinta itu. Setiap hari Alice selalu membawa foto Alfred kemanapun dia pergi. Setiap minggu Alice bersama anak-anaknya akan ke kekuburan Alfred di pemakaman umum di dekat sekolah mereka dulu, tempat mereka menjenjang ilmu dan tempat dimana cinta mereka tumbuh. Kini, sambil menatap hujan diluar, Alice menggemgam liontin bebentuk hati pemberia Alfred setelah kembali dari Amerika, Alice menatap langit dan membayangkan wajah tampan Alfred yang dihiasi senyuman hangatnya. Setitik air mata kembali jatuh dari matanya menuju pipi merah Alice, dia lalu berbisik pada langit, berharap agar bisikannya mencapai Alfred, "I Miss You".

 

♡FINISH♡

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Aku buat nih cerita waktu kelas 9 SMP. Waktu itu guru Bahasa Indonesiaku nyuruh kita buat bikin cerita alur maju-mundur dan ada majas. Eh pas udah jadi malahan nggak diperiksa. Kertas habis cuma buat nih cerita.Waktu aku nulis nih cerita,aku sempat nangis, gara gara ngebayangin kejadiannya. Gimana menurut kalian? Bagus nggak?  
> p.s: alasan kenapa anaknya Fem!Canada ma Prussia bernama Arthur karena Madeline menyukai kisah Raja Arthur.


End file.
